


Late nights

by Bunnymari



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Georgebur, M/M, Probably pining, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk what to add here, mostly late night talking and stuff lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnymari/pseuds/Bunnymari
Summary: [ON HOLD]One night, George is woken up by a nightmare. He seeks comfort from none other than Wilbur Soot.(Not sure if this will get more chapters yet)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 35
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

George was woken up in a flash with rapid breaths and glances around his room. It was pitch black. It used to be calming, but now dark figures were dotted around his room. His ears were drumming and his breaths became uneven. The nightmare kept repeating itself in his mind and he couldn’t take his eyes from the dark figure. 

_It looks so real,_ George whined to himself.

In a quick movement, George had thrown the duvet over his head and grabbed his phone.  
The brightness made his eyes sting when the phone turned on.  
After his eyes had adjusted, he fumbled to open it. 

  
He opened a group chat with both Dream and Sap, his fingers were already rapidly typing and sending messages, frantically trying to get in contact with anyone. He realized the two were a lost cause so he quickly opened the Dream SMP server. His eyes darted to VC 2.

Just Wilbur. Alone. 

On any other occasion, he probably wouldn’t join it, but he was fucking desperate. He just had to talk to someone. Anyone.  
He grabbed his small earbuds from the bedside cabinet without looking. He winced in pain as he pushed them in his ears too fast.  
The pain faded quickly as his thumb hovered over the VC. His sleep-deprived told him to click on it. 

There was a short silence before he heard Wilbur talk on the other end.

“GOGY! HELLO!” Wilbur exclaimed loudly, making George wince again.

George zoned out when he felt a burning gaze on him. He knew it wasn’t real. The dark figure wasn’t real, the nightmare wasn’t fucking real, but why was he so scared? 

All that escaped his lips were short, shuddering breaths, probably not even picked up by the mic. 

He slowly pulled the comforter away from his face and threw a small glance towards the corner. He let out a small gasp when the dark figure was still stood there, still and tall.

“Gogyyy? Georgee, are you there~?" Wilbur said in a teasing tone.

“I-,” was all that came out of George. His eyes were frozen on the threatening figure. 

Wilbur’s voice had a glint of worry as he spoke again.

  
“George, you alright?”

It took George a lot of willpower to break away from staring at the dark form. He pulled the duvet back over his head. 

“If anything’s wrong we can talk about it later, off-stream,” Wilbur offered, not sure if George was in the mood to be in his stream. 

George panicked as he whisper-yelled, “No! No- it’s alright, I just…”

His voice died down. His heart was pounding, he couldn’t stand the silence between them, but he couldn’t speak. He was really hoping Wilbur would fill the silence.

“George?” Wilbur questioned, noticeably worried. 

“Please, just… keep talking,” George whispered hesitantly.  
George knew he would regret saying this the next morning. But honestly, he was not in the right state of mind and this seemed like a good idea.  
Wilbur was hesitant to resume talking to his chat but decided not to question George. 

  
George spent the next ten minutes with his eyes closed, earbuds in his ears, listening to Wilbur talk about whatever came on his mind. He mostly spoke about the SMP and his songwriting, but his ecstatic voice made it interesting, not that the stuff itself wasn’t interesting. Wilbur’s manner of speaking just made it fun to listen to.

  
George tossed and turned, but sleep wouldn’t come.  
 _Why?_ Usually, sleep would come rather quickly for him. He decided to focus on Wilbur’s speaking again, instead of using it as background noise.  
  


“-asleep,” was all George heard from Wilbur when he drew back to reality. He hummed curiously, loudly enough for the mic to catch it.

“Oh, Gogy?” Wilbur’s hushed voice brightened.

George just noticed how Wilbur’s tone had gradually turned whispery the longer he was there. George cracked a smile as he mumbled, “Can’t sleep…”  
He let out a deep breath as he laid his hand on his forehead. It was hot under the soft duvet, but George was not gonna risk seeing that… dark thing again.

He shifted his back uncomfortably and realized how damp his back was. All of his sweat had gathered under him, making it unbearable to stay in that spot.

“You can’t sleep?” Wilbur asked in a soft tone.  
George hummed in agreement as he moved to a drier part of the bed in heavy movements.  
He let out a comfortable sigh as he hit the other cold pillow. The fabric was cool and dry beneath him. He felt a bit suffocated under the warm duvet, it turned hotter with each warm exhale.

He was longing to throw his blanket off and feel the cool air hit his skin sweaty. But his fear of the dark figure was stronger than the need for comfort so, of course, he didn’t.

George heard a low hum come from Wilbur. The humming was soft and gentle, it seemed perfect, like it was made for George’s ears.

 _You’re not actually thinking about this, are you?_ George scoffed at himself. His mind goes all over the place when he’s tired and this was no different.

Wilbur’s humming came to an abrupt stop, he asked, “Can I help somehow?” 

George shifted around under the covers and stayed silent. All he needed was just to hear someone talk, to fall asleep to their voice, but he didn’t want Wilbur he was weird.

  
His sleep-deprived mind thought otherwise and the words were out before he could catch them. He mumbled, “Uhm… Your voice is very relaxing.” 

George gave himself a mental slap as his eyes shut tight in embarrassment and shame.

_Why, of all things, did I say THAT? I could’ve kept my mouth shut or at the very least, said something that doesn’t sound as weir-_

A soft chuckle emerged from Wilbur. George could literally hear the smirk on the other’s face as Wilbur spoke, “Oh, you think my voice is relaxing, Gogy?”  
George wished he could slap that smirk off his face. He’d had enough embarrassment. He grabbed his phone and glared at the disconnect button.

George heard Wilbur’s lips part while he was pondering whether he should leave. 

“Do you want me to talk you to sleep?” Wilbur murmured into the mic intimately, but let out a small stifled laugh. George rolled his eyes and scoffed, which gained a high pitched chuckle from Wilbur, “Okay, Gogy. I’ll let you listen to my _relaxing_ voice.” 

George mumbled a quick, “Shut up,” but his heart secretly hoped for the opposite.

“You will fall asleep so good,” Wilbur whispered close into the mic. Wilbur was a natural flirt, so George paid no attention to it. After no response from George, Wilbur gave up on teasing him and went on with his stream. 

George didn’t count the minutes, but his eyelids began feeling heavier by the second.

“Look. There’s my furry son. Let’s sa…” Wilbur kept talking, but his words faded away as sleep caught up with George.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up and realizes what he's done.

George woke up from his ‘deep hibernation’. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the window. The curtains were closed but he could tell the sun was high up already.  
He turned his back on the window, trying to get more sleep even though he’d probably overslept. He knew he was lazy, but sleeping was just his thing.

Sudden anxiety pricked at the back of his head. His forehead furrowed together. He tried to not mind it and fall asleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he didn't feel sleepy one bit.

Fine, I won't sleep anymore, George groaned. He heavily reached for his phone.

What? George frowned. His notifications had blown up whilst he was sleeping. Most of them came from twitter, but a good amount from discord too. Did something happen while he was asleep?

He opened Dream’s message.

so is wilbur’s voice more relaxing than mine?

George’s eyes widened. Hazy images of last night appeared in front of him.  
No no no no- he panicked.

“Uhm… Your voice is very relaxing.”

George groaned loudly. It all came back to him in an overwhelming wave.  
His face flustered with embarrassment. He let out a frustrated sigh into the silence.

He was about to ask Dream how he knew about this before he remembered Wilbur mentioning he was live. His grip on the duvet tightened, he brought it over his head before drowning in shame.  
How did I fuck up this bad? No one will ever shut up about this, will they? he thought. He didn’t want to get up. He was too ashamed to show his face anywhere again.  
His jaw clenched while thinking of a snarky reply for Dream, but he settled on a simple ‘shut up.’ He couldn’t be mad at Dream, he could only blame himself for this.

He threw the blanket off and slammed his phone against the bed.

“Oh, you think my voice is relaxing, Gogy?”  
He could just imagine Wilbur smirking in front of him as he said it.

Stop, George thought furiously, leave me alone.

“What am I going to do?” George mumbled, running his hands through his hair whilst having a stare-down with the ceiling.

\------

“Okay, but is his voice more relaxing than mine?” Dream faked a serious tone. George knew he was a ticking time-bomb before he’d start wheezing again.

“Dream, I called you for help,” George groaned while keeping an eye on Wilbur’s grey icon, “this isn’t help.”

Dream’s quiet wheezing stopped abruptly by him clearing his throat, “Okay, okay. Just one question?”

George rolled his eyes with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair. His eyes turned to look at the window as he mumbled, “Go for it.”

“Did you at least fall asleep good?” Dream huffed at the last bit, wheezing quietly. George shot up from his chair, threw his headphones at the keyboard.  
“You’re no help!” he shouted as he plopped down on his bed.

He rubbed his cold fingers against his exhausted face. I slept well, he admitted to himself, but it was definitely not because of Wilbur.  
George was not going to tell anyone how well he’d slept. The best night in a while.

He figured Dream had calmed down, he arose from his bed sat down on his chair again.  
As he was adjusting his headphones, he mumbled tiredly, “Are you helpful now?”

“Okay, fine. In what way can I help?” Dream’s tone was casual, finally.  
George leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh. His eyes glued to the ceiling as he asked, “How will I get out of this mess?” George was sure he was asking himself the question, not Dream.  
How will I face Wilbur again?

“I guess you could talk it out with Wilbur,” Dream suggested out of nowhere, breaking George out of his stance. George regained his posture and whisper-yelled in confusion, “What?!”

“You could do it now, he just came online,” Dream said nonchalantly. A look of terror appeared on George’s face.  
“I’m not talking to him! I can’t talk to him, ohmygod--” George’s voice faded away.  
Dream hummed a low tune, then questioned, “What if he messages you?”

I would just not reply, George thought, that’s a bit rude though…  
He groaned, “I will only talk to him if he talks first!”  
Because I know he won’t message me first.

Dream laughed.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure, you know how he can be.”

But George didn’t know how Wilbur could be. Did even Dream know?

\----

George had been stalking Wilbur’s green icon for a while now.

“Okay, okay, but hear me out,” Dream said enthusiastically, “Minecraft speedrunner versus 4 hunters grand finale. Bam.”

George’s eyes drew back to his first screen in annoyance. He felt as if his eyes would close any moment from the conversation. Dream asked for his assistance with new video ideas. He’d probably assumed George didn’t want to talk about the dire situation he was in, so he’d changed the subject to this.

“That’s literally just a rematch,” George muttered in a tired tone with a glint of annoyance. He wanted to talk about the situation with Dream, but he didn’t want to be the one to bring it up again.  
“Nonono-- it’s a grand finale, did you not listen to me?” Dream said cheerily, knowing full well how irritated the other was.

It was dumb to argue with Dream.  
“Fine, sure-- we’ll do a stupid grand finale,” George mumbled grumpily while shifting in his chair.  
“Are you okay? You don’t think I’ve noticed how off you sound?” Dream asked in a serious tone, “Is it still the thing with Wilbur?”  
George’s eyes narrowed, “Of course it is! I still haven’t solved it yet!” he raised his voice.

The last thing Dream wanted to do was to get George all worked up. He said in a steady tone, “I think that talking to him would really help, George-”

“I’m not gonna-” George came to an abrupt stop. His eyes were frozen on Wilbur’s icon and the small red 1 next to it. Wilbur had messaged him.

“George?” Dream questioned.

George’s eyes were still frozen on it. What do I do? Do I look at the message? George thought frantically. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment already.  
Is Wilbur gonna tell me how uncomfortable he was? I cannot handle this.  
“Georgee?” Dream dragged it out, trying to get the other’s attention. At first, George was a bit hesitant to tell Dream but decided that he was the only one who could help him deal with whatever the message contains.  
George swallowed drily before whispering, “He messaged me.”

Dream let out a surprised ‘oh?’  
“Wilbur?”

George snorted, “Yeah, who else?”

“Well, what does it say?”

George huffed, “I haven’t opened it yet!”

“Just open it, for god’s sake, George! How bad can it be?”

Frustration became apparent on George’s face.  
“Fine! But if it’s bad,” he clicked on Wilbur’s DM’s, “it’s all your fault-”  
His eyebrows shot up.

The message read:

slept well? ;)

George felt all the blood rush to his face. He had to cover his flustered face with his hands. He couldn’t bear looking at the message any longer.  
“Well, what is it?” Dream asked excitedly.  
George couldn’t answer nor could he even move. He kept repeating the message in his head.  
He’d expected so much worse. He thought Wilbur would be mad, uncomfortable, literally anything BUT whatever this is. Was Wilbur fine with it? Would it not be awkward between them? Maybe talking it through with him isn’t such a bad idea, he wondered.  
No, it’ll just be awkward, he thought gloomily.

“Is it bad?” Dream asked. George huffed, “No, it’s...it’s something.” He heard Dream let out a sigh of relief before questioning him further, “Is it good or…?”

George tilted his head, mumbling unsurely, “Sure, it’s-- good?”  
“Wait- now I’m intrigued, what’d he say?” Dream’s tone had a glint of curiosity.

“It’s noth-” George stopped. Wilbur was typing something. George watched as the grey bubbles appeared, disappeared, and reappeared again. Each time the bubbles came back, George felt a small tingle at the pit of his stomach. He swallowed the tiny burning feelings that arose.  
I blame this on sleep-deprived me, he thought as he waited with anticipation.  
“What’s going on?” Dream asked hesitantly.  
George turned to the mic and shushed Dream loudly, “Shhh!”  
He turned back to the screen after hearing Dream mumble something along the lines of ‘okay’.

“I’m gonna invite Sapnap,” Dream muttered quietly. George heard quiet clicks coming from Dream’s mic.

George’s chin rested on his palm as he stared at the screen intensely. His fingers kept fidgeting. I have to apologize to him.

George noticed Wilbur’s chat bubbles disappear when he began typing. It didn’t take him long to write it out, he already knew what he wanted to say.

Hey. Sorry for being so weird last night, didn’t mean to ruin your stream. I guess I was really sleep-deprived and not thinking straight?

And send.  
And instant regret. He watched as Wilbur began typing yet again. It was quite fast and short:

Can I call you?

His hands pulled back from the keyboard and into his lap. Is Wilbur mad? That sentence sounds like he’s serious, did I make him THAT uncomfortable?  
He was clueless about how to go forward. Do I call him? Won’t it be awkward?  
He tried to ask for aid from Dream, but he had already joined Sapnap.  
Wilbur messaged him again.

Gogy?

George clutched the collar of his shirt with his palm. Wilbur just called him gogy, that means he’s not mad, right?  
He thought he should get it done quickly, so without thinking, he called.  
Wilbur picked up in an instant, followed by, “Hello?”

George let out a deep breath, leaned his forehead against his palm, and prepared for this painfully awkward call. He spoke, “Hey, uh-- I’m sorry for last night, uh-”

He was cut off by Wilbur’s voice, “-ait, wait. Sorry for cutting in but, you’re sorry?”

George’s eyes darted around nervously. He couldn’t pinpoint Wilbur’s tone.  
His stomach twisted with anxiety, I can’t do this.

“Um, yeah… Sorry, but I should go-- Uh, Dream wants to set the date for the next manhunt, you know? Aha- Alright--” George spurted out.

Wilbur’s tone was perplexed as he spoke, “Wait, Geor-” George left the call.

He slowly leaned back in his chair, let go of his mouse before his hands dropped in his lap. His mind was whirring, he couldn’t focus on a single certain thought.  
Well, now it’s definitely gonna be more awkward.

He heard pawsteps stumble through his doorframe. The ginger-furred dog trotted up to him. It laid its muzzle on his thigh as it let out a soft whine.  
“You wanna go outside, honey?” George murmured. The dog’s ears perked up at the mention of ‘outside’. She barked softly and broke off into a run towards the front door.  
Whenever she was around him, his worries would fade away.

He stood up and got ready for the walk.  
\---

George was listening in on Dream and Sapnap. They were discussing video ideas for their channels, so everything wouldn’t just be manhunt. George chimed in every once in a while, but other than that he was quiet. A bit too quiet. They took notice rather quickly.  
An hour passed by in a heartbeat. Dream and Sapnap were satisfied with the ideas.  
George didn’t notice everything going quiet in the call, he was lost in his thoughts.

Sapnap cut into his thinking, “So, George?”

His eyes darted to the screen, responding with, “Hmm?”

“Feeling sleepy?”

George’s forehead furrowed, how’d he know? He’d been exhausted the whole call.  
He agreed with a curious hum.

“You think you’ll be able to sleep tonight?” Sapnap asked.

What? George didn’t know where this was going, but he went along with it.

“Uhm, I think so?” he answered uncertainly. He fumbled with the hem of his shirt.  
A soft chuckle emerged from Sapnap, “Oh good, because I thought you’d need your ‘sleeping buddy’ again.”  
Dream began wheezing, he’d known where this was heading. Sapnap burst into quiet laughter, while George groaned loudly.

“He’s not my-”

Dream’s wheezing turned into a chuckle, “Then what is he?”

“He’s-” George stopped. Nothing else came out. They were just teasing him and anything he says would be used against him somehow.  
“George, there’s no shame in having a ‘sleeping pal’,” Sapnap said in a teasy tone.  
He leaned back in his chair. Dream and Sapnap were acting out last night’s stream.

“Uhm, your voice is relaxing~” Sapnap mimicked George’s tone horribly.  
Dream wheezed quietly before replying, “Oh, you think my voice is relaxing, Gogy?”

George sneered. His eyes turned to the ceiling to try and mute out the conversation but of course, that wasn’t possible.

“Do you want me to talk you to sleep?” Dream wheezed, “Okay, Gogy. I’ll let you listen to my relaxing voice.”  
“Shut up,” Sapnap said in a high-pitched tone before chuckling.

“You will fall asleep so good,” Dream whispered into the mic, before laughing. George rolled his eyes. Dream’s laughter slowly faded away as George spaced out.

You will fall asleep so good.

He still remembered the way Wilbur said it. Close to his mic, his voice soft and caring. George was glad Wilbur had been there at the right moment.  
He shuddered as he imagined Wilbur saying it, something gnawed at his stomach. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, trying to make the feeling go away. It tugged harder. So hard; in fact, he had to join the conversation to try and ignore it.

\--

George forgot about the confusing feeling. He was too into the conversation. They’d been talking for about half an hour, with almost no teasing. The VC had a calm vibe to it. The others knew it was late for George, so they tried to keep it quiet.

“So, manhunt grand finale on Wednesday?” Sapnap asked.

Dream and George hummed in unison.  
They’d already talked it through with Bad and Antfrost.

His eyes drew to the time on the screen. It read 1:33 AM.  
He sighed, I’m really turning into a youtuber, aren’t I? His eyes wouldn’t stay open any longer.

He rubbed his eyes as he mumbled, “I should head off to sleep, I need my beauty rest.”

“Make sure you wake up in time for the manhunt,” Sapnap teased.

A smile tugged at George’s lips as he waited for Dream to say something.

Dream spoke in an amused tone, “Goodnight. Make sure to not have any nightmares, or you’ll have to call for aid from your ‘sleepin-”  
George cut in, “Ughh, I thought we were past this.”

“We will never forget this,” Sapnap chuckled. Dream agreed, “Never.”

George let out a soft grunt, “Whatever, goodnight Sap. Don’t sleep well, Dream.”

“What did I d-” Dream spoke out of amused shock, but George left before he could finish.

He turned to look at his ceiling again, a lazy amused grin slapped on his face. He wasn’t mad at them, he kinda brought it upon himself.

\--

George had been laying in bed for a good half an hour. His lips were tugged into a soft smile as he stared off into the distance.  
More time passed, the smile was long gone.  
Why won’t I fall asleep? George thought as he tossed and turned. He gave up with a quiet groan.  
He rubbed his face and glanced around in boredom. His eyes fell on the dark corner.  
A dark figure formed.  
Not this again, George whined in frustration as he pulled the cover over his head.  
He blindly reached for his phone. He opened it quickly and tried to find something distracting.  
Nothing but Discord tugged him. He pressed on it as he sighed hopelessly, what am I doing?

The Dream SMP server opened up first, and guess who he saw sitting in a voice chat.  
Wilbur, George thought to himself. Philza was there too, but George didn’t pay attention to him.

His thumb hovered over the VC hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect all of you to like the first chapter!
> 
> I know this took long to write, but I was really frustrated and school kept crushing me lol.  
> Please don't wait for me to update because I'm afraid I might just not lol
> 
> Right now I do have ideas for the future, but it might take a while to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh I decided that I want to suffer so I'm writing a new fanfic :')  
> I just can't stop myself from doing this, even though I have exams this year.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
